Medusa's Second Kid
by Tarot Arcana
Summary: What if Medusa and Stein had kid no one knew about? This is his tale.
1. Chapter 1

Medusa's Second Kid

Chapter 1: The Snake Infiltrates the Academy. Again.

"Snake" Bold: Yell "Cobra" Italics: Thought "Cobera" Underline: Title "Mamba" Bold Underline: Technique

****

It was midnight. In a base not too far from Death City, a teenage guy was training in an already destroyed training field underground.

" **VECTOR ARROW!"** He exclaimed as black arrows shot out of his hands and destroyed the last practice dummy. He was wearing a black doctors coat with a white T-shirt that had a black snake coiling around a screw, black cargo pants, white sneakers, and had black snake like attachments on the back of the coat next to the hood (He special ordered it to come with the attachments and the hood). He had two screws coming out of his shoulders with a snake shaped belt. He had silver hair in a rounded fashion (But not a bowl cut.), and had yellow slitted eyes. He was Hunter. The son of Medusa and Stein.

He was born during the time when Stein went to Medusa during when the madness was taking over. Medusa truly loved this child than that screw up of hers named Chrona. She made sure that he was going to be more successful than Chrona could ever be. She put milk that was filled with more concentrated and distilled black blood into his bottle. She wrote detailed instructions on how to use Vector Magic and Stein's various abilities. She looked after him until one day she saw Chrona and Marie headed towards the castle. " Take Hunter to Maaba. She will look after him." She ordered to Free and Eruka. Before they were going to take him off she wrapped him in his favorite black blanket, patterned with green snakes, and gave him his black blood milk. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave him a chibi Medusa plushie and a black snake plushie and said, " My son I will most likely die here today. I want you to avenge my death when you have mastered my Vector magic and have a great magic mastery." She said sweetly to her child before she ushered Eruka and Free out of the portal to the Witch Council building before confronting Marie and Chrona. The duo arrived at the building and delivered the message and Hunter to Maaba. Over the years he was taught magic from Maaba, Eruka, Mizune (Who had managed to survive), and the other witches, and was taught hand-to-hand combat from Free. He learned how to use the Vector magic to a degree that he could use it better than his mom could. He also learned how to use Stein's abilities of experimentation and soul control.

Present time. Now that he was done training he headed up one floor to the residential area. After the Kishin was killed all of the witches built a huge city under the council building. He was familiar with all of the residents and was constantly waving. He went over to the market district to pick up some ingredients. He went to the Potion Emporium, the best potion ingredient store. The clerk noticed him and waved, " Oh hey Hunter! What can I get ya?" She asked with a wave. " Nothing much. Just: 6 human souls, 6 pre-kishin souls, 10 black lizard tails, 20 white bat wings, and 10 enchanted mongoose tails." He said as he sounded off the names of the ingredients he needed. She grabbed the ingredients and put them in a bag. " By the way how has your Aunt Eruka been?" She asked with a smile. "Oh she's fine. When I'm not around Uncle Free keeps her company. See ya." He said as he exited. As he walked out a messenger bat flew towards him. " Master Maaba has requested your presence in the council room." It reported and then flew off. He snapped his fingers and yelled, " Elevator!" Suddenly a elevator came down from the ceiling. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the top floor.

When he arrived in the room where the Witch leaders held their annual monthly meetings he saw Maaba sitting on the highest chair. " Morning Grandma Maaba. What'cha need?" He asked. "Ah yes, Hunter my boy. I have a high ranked mission for you. I'm sure it will be suited to your skills. You are to infiltrate Shibusen. Become a student and gain the trust of the faculty and most importantly Shinigami." She explained making sure to go over the details. "Finally I can get revenge for my mother. I shall leave as soon as I say my good byes." He said as he descended back to the residential area.

When he arrived at his Aunt Eruka's house he was greeted by a bone-crushing hug from his aunt who hadn't aged a day since she worked for Medusa. " Hello my darling Nephew." She said as she stood up. "I came to tell you I'm going on a high ranking mission from Grandma." He said waiting to see her reaction. "Oh that's nice. What do you have to do?" She asked with a hint of glee in her voice. " I have to infiltrate Shibusen." He said bluntly knowing what her reaction was going to be. "WHAT?" She screamed. "I can finally get revenge for mom. I just came to say bye. I'll be back for the holidays." He said as he his aunt. " Bye for now my dear nephew. Love ya." Eruka said with tears in her eyes.

Hunter went back to his house and packed everything he thought that he would need to bring. His cauldron for potions, his books, other necessities, and his most cherished items, which he packed tenderly into a different suitcase. The plushie of his mom, the snake plushie, and last but certainly not least a picture of him and his mom. She was holding a baby him wrapped him in his favorite cover and she was smiling while he was drinking black blood milk. He placed it in between the plushies and closed it.

1 Day Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter stepped out of the taxi he called to take him to Death City. He arrived one day before the first day of school. So he had one day before he was forced to become a meister and pick out a partner. So he started looking for an empty plot of land. He found an empty plot of land about a few blocks from the school. He opened up his suitcase and pulled out a sketchpad. He drew a small mansion painted green and black with a clock tower attached to it. Instead of regular clock hands they were snakes. He also drew a garden in the back filled with arrow shaped plants.

He then pulled out the page and then dug a tiny hole in the ground. He placed the paper in the hole and covered it with dirt. He then pulled out a watering can. He then sprinkled the ground with some water. The Mansion then came out of the ground. "The secret is in the paper and the water. But I'll never tell." He said jokingly. He then entered and was impressed by his handiwork. He then walked into the Master Bedroom and fell asleep.

** The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hunter was standing in front of Shibusen looking at the mighty structure.

"You will be avenged Mom. I swear."


	2. Chapter 2: School Life Begins

Medusa's Second Kid

Chapter 2: School Life Begins

"Snake" Bold: Yell

"_Cobra" Italics: Thought_

"Cobera" Underline: Title "Mamba" Bold Underline: Special Move 

Hunter was walking towards the entrance of the school, when he saw a crowd forming around the doors.

There was a giant TV screen right above the crowd's heads. Suddenly it turned on. Shinigami appeared on screen with his usual look. If you could call that a look. " Hello to you new students. I congratulate you on becoming the new first year students of our great academy." He said commending the students. "Later today you will become partners with one of the other students. Once you become a team and become accustomed to the school you will be sent out on missions to collect pre-kishin souls that will go towards your 99-pre kishin souls. Well that's all for now. Have a great day." He said before the TV turned off. "Well. That was the weirdest greeting I've ever had." Hunter told himself.

Once that was over he headed out to the classroom he was assigned to. A Mr. Sid. As soon as he walked in the door he was hit by a tombstone, which caused a explosion.** " WHO THREW THAT?" **He asked yelling at the top of his lungs. When he noticed the teacher, which he noted as a zombie. "Why did you throw a tombstone at me?" He questioned the zombie threateningly. "Sorry. When I was alive I enforced the rule that students were supposed to arrive early. And now I still enforce it." He explained with his known for saying 'When I was alive'. "Just for throwing that, even though you're the teacher, I'm going to blast you. **VECTOR ARROW!"** He yelled as the black arrows shot out from his sleeves. By some sick twist of fate, Sid was able to doge. "Fine, fine. I won't throw any more exploding tombstones. Now take a seat the bell is about to ring." Sid told him as he dusted himself off. Hunter ascended to the top row and chose a seat at the end of the row. "Now it's time for the team pairings." Sid announced. _" Finally. I thought I was going to have to listen to zombie ramble on all day."_ Hunter thought with a chuckle.

Once all of teachers had sent the students out into the courtyard, it was time for the teams to be formed.

When Hunter got outside he felt the need to turn the screws. So he reached up to his shoulders and turned both of the screws until they clicked. He then heard what sounded like a fight. He headed towards the sound and a spat between some chick and some loser looking guy. From what he could hear the guy wanted the girl to be his weapon she was refusing. Suddenly he walked up and raised his hand. He then knew what was going to happen and decided to rush into action. **" VECTOR PLATE!"** He exclaimed as a giant arrow pointed at the squabble appeared under him, the plate shot him forward at high speeds. When he was in-between the loser and the girl he yelled, "** VECTOR MARBLE!" **He yelled as a giant black bubble engulfed him and the girl. The poor, poor idiot didn't have time to react before he slapped the marble and was shocked and made his hand go completely numb. The bubble started to dissolve and then everyone saw Hunter standing in front the girl. " Hey jerk wad. It's not nice to hit a lady." Hunter said smirking at the numb handed buffoon. " Hey you little screw ball. Back out of the way or I'll give you a thrashing." The moronic, slack jawed imbecile threatened. " Really? That's interesting, because** "VECTOR CANNONBALL!"**He yelled as he fired a black ball the size of a watermelon at senior stupid. The ball hit dead center, and blasted the idiot far, far,far,far,far,far, away. After the smoke cleared he felt someone poking his shoulder, so he turned around. He then got a good look at the girl. She had pure light purple hair, red eyes, pale skin like his, and she was about 2 inches shorter than he was. She wore a purple trench coat, purple jeans, and red shoes. She had a star on the middle of her trench coat. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Aura." The now known as Aura said with a smile. " No problem. That guy deserved it." Hunter replied with a smirk. " Say wanna be my partner? I can tell we'd make a good team." Aura asked adding in her girlish charm with a wink. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Sure. I'd be a complete moron to pass up the offer of a cute girl." Hunter answered with a grin. " Great! Thank You!" She squealed with delight as she hugged him for joy. Hunter returned the hug and only had one thought pass through his head.

" _I'm one step closer to avenging you Mom. I'll get revenge for your death. I swear."_


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected Encounter

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Sorry readers for the long overdo update. I was going through a writer block, and was working on stories for a friend.

Anyways on with the show!

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

****

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter 

After school had ended, Hunter was leading Aura back to Vector Mansion.

"Wow! You really live here?" She asked, with a gleam in her eyes. "Sure do. I'll give you the grand tour! Follow me. Please, try not to get lost!" Hunter exclaimed leading her through the gates.

"Here is the garden. Full of my own breed of plants." He said pointing to the arrow-shaped botanical specimens. "This is the dojo. An all-purpose training facility." Hunter explained what the fairly-large building behind the mansion was for. "This is the gourmet kitchen." He pointed out as they passed through the room. "This is the dining hall. Fit for a king and queen if I do say so myself." He huffed proudly.

"Queen, huh? I might just take you up on that offer." Aura said slyly, as she sneaked up behind him and spoke in his ear.

Hunter then, justifiably, sported a huge blush and began to sputter. "Aura, please refrain from saying things like that." He said as she began to giggle. _"Damn! She's good!" _He thought as she smiled at him.

At the end of the tour, Hunter stopped in front of a hallway. "These are the bedrooms. Yours is the master bedroom, with the large bed." Hunter explained pointing to the end of the hallway. "Where will you sleep?" She asked confused. "Yours is the second master bedroom. Mine is in the tower. Oh, and since this is the second floor, your room has a balcony." He pointed out to Aura with a question mark above her head. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. That does make sense now. Question though. Ummm, could we, maybe, well..." Aura started to say, but then began to steer off-course. "Do what now?" It was now Hunter's turn to have a question mark over his head.

"Could you go shopping with me tomorrow?" She yelled with a blush.

He then smiled, "Of course, Aura-chan. Hey lets make it a date. As it happens, I have to do some furniture shopping myself, so we should have some fun doing it too." Hunter said. "Eh, a date! Oh, um sure." Aura squeaked out. "Hmm-hmm good night, Aura." Hunter said as he turned and walked away. "Oh! Good night, Hunter." She yelled back.

The next day.

After school, Hunter and Aura headed to the shopping district of Death City.

First they stopped by a electronics store. "Okay Aura. We're gonna need three TVs. Here is enough cash for a verrrrrrrrrry expensive flat screen. Knock yourself out." Hunter said handing her 50,000 big ones. And on that day, why in Death City they say, that Aura's eyes expanded four sizes that day. "Holy crap! Where did you get this much money?" She asked. "Oh that. That's nothing. You should see my bank account. My grandma is filthy sticking rich." Hunter said, silently thanking Grandma Maaba. Aura then ran off.

Aura then returned with 50-inch plasma. Hunter had picked two more of the same kind for the living room and his room. He paid the clerk the full amount, and paid for the delivery.

A few minutes they were approaching a furniture store. And nearly an hour later having picked out and paid for several pieces of furniture for their rooms and the living room.

As they walked down the street a question popped in his head. "Hey Aura. What kinda weapon are you?" He asked, kicking himself for not asking yesterday. "Oh I am a chain-link sword. At close range I act like a regular sword, but I can stretch out the blade in sections. Kinda like a snake." Aura said.

"Can I see?" Hunter asked. Aura then turned into a ball of light and flew into the air. Witch then turned into a weapon. The sword looked kinda like Excalibur, but with some differences. The blade was black, and the hilt had two purple snake like heads, exactly like the heads of the snakes on the attachments of his coat (Read first chapter, or look at Medusa's child form coat), with a purple cloth on the handle. There was a snake eye (Cat eye whichever) jewel between the heads.

Aura then turned back. "What do you think?" She asked sweetly. "That was the most beautiful sword I've ever seen. And with that chain-link ability you could bring an enemy into close-combat or cut them from a distance." Hunter said as he praised her.

Aura said nothing, due to not trusting her tongue, while sporting a blush.

A short while later, after finishing their shopping they noticed the sun was starting to fall asleep.

They then decided to go back home.

But on the way back, Hunter suddenly stopped. " What's wrong, Hunter? You look like you saw something bad." Aura asked, stopping to look at him. Hunter eyes showed horror and insanity. There across the street he saw someone he never wanted to hear or see for as long as he lived, because he knew he would kill them.

He saw his 'blood' sister, Chrona.

****

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4:Revelation!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Hello all! Thanks to WikiSorcerer (Might have spelled it wrong) I have acknowledged that it might seem odd that no one noticed that Hunter could use magic and that he resembled Stein. There will be a explanation in this chapter.

Oh and I'm having a problem deciding what form Aura will take during Soul Resonance . Review what you think should happen.

And I will now use the english names of the terms from the show. Like shibusen will be replaced by DWMA, and Shinigami will be replaced by reaper.

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_****_

Chapter 4: Revelation! 

Chrona Might Not Be So Bad?

Chrona.

That name. He'd rather tear out a screw than say that name. If he did say it it rolled off his tongue with a venomous tone ( Snake pun haha).

His mind was running a few hundred miles a minute. _"What do I do?What do I do?What do I do?What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"_ He kept asking himself in his head. His eyes were spinning, his screws were aching, his head felt like he got Reaper Chop'd, his snake attachments were starting to move, and finally he was losing consciousness.

"_Wh...at do I...do? I..don't..know. I..feel lightheaded."_ Hunter thought as he started to sway. He then collapsed onto the sidewalk. The last thing he remembered was feeling Aura shaking him asking what was wrong, and he saw Chrona running in his direction.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In the Death Room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sid and Stein were standing in front of Lord Death.

"Sid, why have you called this meeting?" Stein asked. with his hands in his coat pockets. "Well it concerns one of the new students to the DWMA ." Sid responded.

"What seems to be the problem with this student Sid?" Death asked cocking his head. "Well before I say anything I want to reveal this students record." Sid said as he pulled a file. "Name: Hunter no last name, Age:16, Gender: Male, first year student who just arrived in Death City earlier this week, no records of him existing anywhere else, and no parental files have been found either." Sid read pulling out a single slip of paper from the folder. "A little strange, but there could be a explanation. He could be an orphan." Stein said putting in his two cents. "That could very well be the explanation, but lets not interrupt Sid." Death said.

"Well there appears to be a possibility he could be related to Stein." Sid announced. Stein raised a eyebrow. "I thought you didn't have any relatives Stein?" Lord Death asked. "I don't. Or at least I shouldn't. If memory serves, they're all dead. What makes you think he's related to me Sid?" Stein asked.

"He has silver like yours, he has the same hairstyle as you, he has screws in his body, and he wears a doctors coat like yours." Sid explained counting off the similarities. " He does sound like he's related to you." Death said looking at Stein. _"Is it possible that he is related to me somehow? No. I'm pretty sure all of my relatives are dead. But maybe one of them had a kid I didn't know of." _Stein was thinking (He's only halfway right.). "Oh, and there was one more thing." Sid said getting their attention. "?" They both had question marks above their heads.

"When he arrived a couple of seconds before the bell rang, I threw a exploding tombstone at him. He was angry, and when I said I threw it he blasted some black arrow looking lines at me. I can't remember what he said though. I'm pretty sure it was magic, because he was registered and tested to be a Meister." Sid explained causing there eyes to widen.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In a hospital XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hunter was just starting to stir.

He opened his eyes slowly, and then quickly shut them. _"Damn hospitals! Why do they have to stick a light in your face when they know you're gonna get ticked off?"_ He asked himself. _"Wait hospital?"_ He then looked around him. No doubt about it. He was in a hospital bed. He then saw a table to the right of him. There was a card with a purple star on it. He reached over to grab it.

"_Dear Hunter, I hope you start feeling better soon. I must have tired you out while we were shopping. Sorry. -Love Aura" _It read.

He then smiled. "That was nice of her." He said to himself.

But then Hunter heard the door open. He turned, and the slits in his eyes narrowed considerably.

Chrona opened the door and saw that he was awake. "Oh, you're awake. That's good." She said with a smile. Hunter just sat there staring at her. "I'm glad you're okay. I saw you collapse in the street and I just felt like I should help you. Weird,huh?" Chrona asked with a smile. But then a black ooze started to form out of her back, witch then turned into the Demon Swordm Ragnarok. "Hey you owe us kid. You owe me 50 pieces of candy, and or a big feast. Take your pick." Ragnarok said smugly. "Ragnarok! Be nice. We don't even know his name." Chrona said chastising Ragnarok. "I'm Chrona. You are?" She asked. "Hunter. And I know who you are." He replied darkly. "You are the Demon Swordsman. You worked with Marie Mjolnir, Maka Albarn, and Dr. Franken Stein to kill the witch Medusa. You're famous from what I hear." Hunter said.

"Ohh well, I don't know about that. Hear that Ragnarok? We're famous." Chrona said smiling sincerely. Suddenly Hunter started thinking, _"This is the sister of mine that killed mom? I was expecting a scary, intimidating woman, but she's really nice. She's not that bad I guess. She kinda like radiates a calming aura. I'm kinda relaxed"_ He thought with a smile on his face,

His eyes then widened.

"_But don't I have to kill her? No that wasn't part of my mission. I just thought that if I was here I could kill her and avenge mom. So this is Chrona huh? She's the exact opposite of what I thought she would be. I've one of the four people who killed mom. 3 to go. But what should I do about Chrona?"_

_****_

Please review.

Who should Aura be related to? I'm thinking of making her Black Star and Tsubaki's kid. But then again Aura Star sounds silly doesn't it?

How should Aura look during Soul Resonance?

And should I give Hunter a harem? I'm thinking a harem could make him want to stay in Death City. Give me some ideas if you can. PM me or Review.

_Until Then Farewell,_

_-Igor, Persona 3_


	5. Chapter 5 Phew! That Was Close!

**_Medusa's Second Kid_**

I finally have the will to write again! By the way the parent idea, shall be scrapped. I thought about for awhile, and decided against it.

I know that could have made a more thought wrenching process for Hunter, but I have decided against it. You'll see why next chapter.

This one is just a warm up and to set you up for later.

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_****_

After awhile Crona had left, leaving Hunter in there for awhile. "_This has been a most insightful meeting. I still have a lot of thinking to do. I do hope no one appears in the doorway within the next 5 seconds."_

As if some sense of fate heard him, and decided to mess with him, he heard the door open and mentaly groaned when he heard it. He hated when fate decided to mess with his thinking time. He opened his eyes and saw Aura standing there, with a smile on her face. He saw her eyes instantly brighten when she saw him.

"Hunter! You're okay!" Aura yelled as she leaped at him from the doorway. She landed directly on him, and the words, "_HOLY CRAP! SHE'S PRETTY DANG HEAVY FOR THAT LIGHT FRAME OF HERS!", _came to mind.

"Yes, I was, until you decided to squish me like a tomato." He groaned out. Aura looked at him quizically, and then noticed that she was sitting on his stomach. "OH! I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she STOOD UP ON HIS STOMACH, AND JUMPED OFF OF IT! "Aura, could you be a little more gentle please? I think you just turned my stomach into a pancake." He asked feeling to see if she accidentally broke something. He didn't want to spend more time in the hospital.

"Hehehehe sorry. Oh right! Lord Death wants to see us when you get better. Feeling up for it?" Aura said as Hunter tried what was left of his organs. Hunter raised his eyebrow and thought for a sec. "Okay. Just let me get changed first." Hunter esponded getting up, and realizing he was in a stupid gown.

Aura just sat there with a silly smile on her face. Hunter was caught between frowning and smiling. "Uh Aura? Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked the girl. "No not really." She responded sincerely. He then pushed her out of the door. "Out. I'll be out in a sec." He said as he shut the door behind him.

Aura just sat there wondering why he kicked her out (She has a MOSTLY innocent mind.. Not COMPLETELY innocent though), and Hunter came out in his outfit, rubbing his glasses clean.

He put them on and said, "Alright. Lets go see what the headmaster (Lord Death. He's kinda like a headmaster) wants."

In the Death Room, the duo stood in front of Lord Death. "Hiya! Glad you two could come so quickly. There has been a pre-kishin soul spotted in a small english country side village. I want you two to investigate and deal with the disturbance. Feeling up to it?" Lord Death asked the two.

"Sure thing. We'll head out in a little bit. Well we're off." Hunter said as he and and Aura turned to leave.

Lord Death stopped Hunter dead in his tracks with a question of, " Hunter. Sid has reported something odd about you. He said you used magic on the first day of school. Is this true?"

Hunter put on a sincere face and turned around. "No sir. I pranked Sid with a little trick. I attacked with some paper arrow shaped lines at him that had some low grade explosives attached to them. He just thought it was magic look."

He tossed a paper arrow shaped line in the air and it exploded.

"See. I use them for pranks, and to get out of scuffles by blasting at the person. It's funny watching'em run away screaming magic and such. Can we head out now Lord Death?" Hunter asked smiling. Lord Death pondered for a sec and said, "Sure thing. Just try not to use those on Sid from now on. He was convinced it was magic. See ya! Have a good trip you two. Try not too get to lovey dovey while you're there!"

Hunter and Aura both blushed and left the room, as Lord Death had a good laugh at their expense.

Hunter mentally sighed in relief and thought, "_Phew. I couldn't have my secret revealed so early. It has to stay hidden until Death City is ripe for invasion. If it comes to it, I'll just tell Aura for now. I'll just tell my mom was a nameless witch and that I can use her magic. She'll understand. Most liekely."_

In an hour they had boarded a plane to the nearest airport to the village.

Any ideas just send'em to me. I'd love to hear them. Review please.

_Until Then Farewell,_

_Igor, Persona 3_


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Hello! Tarot here again for another installment for this story. This CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG FOLKS AS PAYMENT FOR MY NEGLEGANCE OF NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Sorry about the wait. I've been fiddling around with this original Harvest Moon story, and I just got Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten a few weeks ago, and I've spent awhile just playing it.

Plus you won't believe what I found while scouring around in the manga section of a Hastings. I found Soul Eater playing cards! They were 6 bucks and were pretty cool so I bought some. I kinda thought they were Soul Eater trading cards for a second before I spotted the words playing cards on the package.

If you like Harvest Moon check it out, I'll be posting a poll for a character design for a character on my profile page. I think this Harvest Moon story is quite good. So check my profile in the next day or two and check it out. It's a work in progress, but I'll say when it's up here in the author notes.

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Boy Who Cried Wolf?**_

_**First Mission of the Duo!**_

It was midnight in a small English village out in the beautiful countryside.

Hunter and Aura were enjoying a small cup of coffee at an all night coffee shop. "It's amazing what you can find in the middle of the night isn't it?" Hunter commented on finding a coffee shop open at the time of night it was. Aura nodded, while sipping the fresh coffee.

As it turns out, the mission they had been hired to assassinate the Boy who cried Wolf.

However, it wasn't the boy who was the real threat. It was the wolf that worked with the boy. The story told was the niced up version. The boy had a friend wolf, and was able to convince it to attack the people of the village hundreds of years ago. And after he had the wolf attack time after time, their souls gradually became pre kishin souls. Now they were targeting this village after a hundred years of attacking the surrounding villages.

All of a sudden Hunter heard a clanking from inside his pocket. "Hey Aura. My cellphones vibrating, so I'm gonna be back in a sec. `Kay?" Hunter said standing up from the table with a sheepish smile. Aura just smiled and nodded, while still drinking coffee. Actually it was her 6th cup of coffee.

Hunter walked into the alley next to the shop, checking to make sure no one was around pulled out a small oval shaped mirror, and slapped it on the wall of the alley. It began to expand to become the size of a desk mirror (you know the ones that will show you from the chest up). It began to crackle, like TV static, before it came into focus, and his aunt Eruka appeared in the mirror.

"Hunterrrrrrrrrrrrr! Please come home! Everyone here misses youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Eruka wailed on her end of the mirror. It was apparent that she was drunk. No.1: The blush on her cheeks, No. 2: The cup in her hands had what appeared to be a witches alcoholic drink, No.3: She never got this delirious normally.

"Auntie. As much as I would love to, and very much want to get back home, I still haven't completed my mission." Hunter said, trying to talk slowly enough for his drunken surrogate aunt to pay attention.

"Who caressssssss (Note: When she extends a word it's like whining and a drunken slur at one time)? Do you know how this makes your poor auntie feel? I have half a mind to -hiccup- go to Maaba myself and -hiccup- (This is how sound effects shall be shown) tell her to recall you here -hiccup-!" Eruka ranted.

"-sigh- No you don't Auntie. Your just drunk, and while I don't approve of you drowning your sorrows in magical alcoholic beverages, I'm glad you're thinking of me. Now, why don't you get Uncle Free to make you a prairie oyster (I don't drink but if you've ever watched Cowboy Bebop, I'm a teenager for Shinigami-sama's sake, on this one episode Spike drinks a prairie oyster to get rid of a hangover) and head off to bed?" Hunter suggested to his aunt in the nicest and slowest way you can to a drunkard that you care for.

Eruka slowly nodded, "Good night dearie." Hunter just smiled and responded, "Good night auntie." And Eruka slowly got up and walked away from the mirror, 5 seconds before Free came on the line.

"Hey there kid. Sorry about Eruka there. I leave her alone for one second, and she somehow finds all the alcohol I hid from her the day before. I swear I'm gonna need a safe to stop that woman. But then again, she'll just blow it up with a tadpole bomb. -sigh- Man what a handful I landed myself didn't I kid?" Free said to Hunter with a smile.

Hunter grinned and replied, "Now, now Uncle Free. She's not bad, it's just that she got a little too attached to me is all. And that's why you as her husband (I decided to make them married. Big woop, wanna fight about it? I thought it would make the story more interesting.), must act as a security blanket, in my stead."

Free just barked out laughing good-heartedly. "Man kid. You sure know how to explain things in detail and finesse. It almost sounded like I was watching a movie for a second! -laughs loudly- Kid you crack me up. I don't know about the rest of `ya, but you definitely inherited your humor from me!" Free laughed and wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Sorry about your aunt there kiddo. I'll try to keep a better eye on her from now on. Well, I'm off to bed kid, call sometime will `ya? Otherwise she might go coo-coo. Oh I was meaning to tell you, you remember that witch, about your age, carried around that box?" Free asked, struggling to remember her name.

Hunter thought for a second and remembered her name, "You mean Pandora?"

Free snapped his fingers, "Yep, that's the girl! She was askin` here earlier where you were, and when we told her, she was kicking up a dust cloud like you wouldn't believe -laughs loudly-! So just keep an eye out, she might be headed in your direction. See ya." Free said and the connection cut out.

Hunter put the mirror back in his pocket, and walked back to cafe, to see what most likely Aura's 15th cup of coffee. "_She must have a bladder of steel! You'd think she weighed over 200 hundred pounds, water weight alone, not counting how much she eats! Got the figure of a skinny teenage girl, but eats like a freaking champion, she's one scary girl. Sometimes I wonder where it all goes."_ Hunter thought over that assessment when suddenly the answer popped in his head, _"Boobs. Definitely the boobs. Perhaps this is how some girls stay so skinny, it goes straight to their boobs! _(If you think about it, didn't Patty from the show have this too? She ate like a freaking champion too!)" And he contemplated that answer, while figuring that was the cause of her C- cup breasts.

But Aura was never to finish her 15th cup, because they heard screaming coming from nearby. She put down her cup and asked, "Hey Hunter, do you think that was the Boy who cried Wolf?"

Hunter nodded, and the duo sped towards the sounds of screaming.

They followed the screaming until they wound up at a sheep field. Only they were kinda missing a whole bunch of sheep. There was blood and bodies scattered everywhere, and they saw a massive pitch black wolf with blood red streaks devouring souls. They noticed what appeared to be a 6 or 7 year old boy petting the wolf as it ate.

The boy said nothing and continued to watch the wolf eat.

Hunter decided to make their presence known to the child. "Are you the infamous Boy who cried Wolf and his little pet?" He asked the child and the beast hoping to attract their attention.

The boy lost the grin he had, and he and the wolf turned towards the newcomers. But the boy grew a devilish smirk and pointed at the duo, and then he snapped. This caused the wolf's fur to stand on end, and for it to prepare to pounce.

Aura looked at Hunter scared and asked, "What do we do now? Should I transform?" She sounded nervous. Hunter nodded, and Aura shook her head to get rid of the nervousness. She then glowed dark purple and turned into a black handle. He grabbed the handle and Aura's sword form appeared (See earlier chapter). "Listen now, and listen well. In the name of your crimes, I am your judge for this evening. Not only am I your judge, I am your executioner, jury, law official, executioner, and executioner (Author: you said executioner 3 times. Hunter: I like that part of the job.). And the verdict on you is," Hunter's grin then turned even wider than that Imp that was inside Soul, "** GUILTY!"** And he shot forward at the wolf, and the wolf pounced to attack.

(Insert: Soul Eater OST Krieg)

The blade bounced of his initial attack on it's back, and he got a scrape from the wolf's claws. He leaped into the air and tried one of the moves that Aura taught him how to use, "**Poison Rain!**" He began to charge energy into the snake heads on the guard, and their eyes glowed as a purple substance leaked from their fangs. Hunter then began to spin Aura in circles (like Pit does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl when he uses his Angel Ring attack), and the substance began to rain down on the wolf.

The wolf managed to dodge most of the attack, but what did hit him began to eat away at him. While the wolf was distracted by the poison eating at his hind leg, Hunter was formulating a plan. "Aura, I know we've never practiced, but let's try Soul Resonance." Hunter said looking down at his Weapon. Her reflection appeared in the blade and said, "I don't know. But if you want to try, I guess it couldn't hurt us too badly." Aura responded.

Hunter held his weapon upright as to where the blade was level with his head. Then with a shout they yelled together, **"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" **And then waves of soul energy began to pour out of them shocking the wolf while still trying to heal his leg, and the boy who now had an silent O as his expression.

The blade then became a 5 foot long broad sword, the blade was moonlight silver with two purple arrow shaped lines running down the blade, the guard now instead of two snake heads, it was now eight snake heads, four on each side. Only this time they looked slight more monstrous. The cat's eye jewel became the size of a crystal ball, getting rid of the part of the handle that had previously been there. And the handle looked like a pole rapped in alternating purple and silver bandages.

Hunter holding the broad sword in one hand effortlessly, with his almost maniacal smile said to the now frightened boy and wolf, "Alright you bastards. It's time you got a taste of divine punishment! (And that my dear readers, is an Alexander Anderson from Hellsing reference)"

The sword began to float in the air above him, floating upright. He raised his arms up, and his elbows bent, and the energy output was almost terrifying. Suddenly, 8 ethereal beastly snake heads appeared around the sword. And the cats eye jewel seemed as if it was moving until, a small laser beam, like that from a hunting scope, and locked onto the boy and his furry companion. "**DIE, ****HYDRA CANNON!"** They yelled in unison.

The hydra heads fired a purple and black laser, that both hurt the pre kishins, but also lifted them into the air. And with a throwing motion, Hunter sent the sword towards it's targets. The sword then expanded to astronomical sizes and cut the boy and his companion clean in two.

Then the two bodies disappeared, and were replaced by two red souls. And Aura, tired from using that much energy, changed back, and asked Hunter to turn around. When he asked, she said he probably shouldn't what was about to happen.

He turned around, and heard what sounded like two big slithering noises, and then the sounds stopped. When he turned around, the souls where no longer there, and Aura just smiled at him. Making a note to ask later, he set the matter aside for later.

While sighing in relief for a job well done, he noticed Aura was kinda stepping to and fro. "Hey Aura. Is that some kinda new celebration dance?" Hunter asked sheepishly.

She shook her head and replied, "No! I really have to go to the bathroom!" Hunter stood for a second, before falling on the ground laughing and managed to say, "HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DRINKING THAT MUCH COFFEE RIGHT BEFORE A FIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aura blushed a cherry red before yelling, "Don't make fun of me! I really have to go pee!" And Hunter just laughed harder, especially hard whenever she ran to find a toilet to use at 1:00 PM in the morning.

"QUIT LAUGHING!" Was heard in the little village, followed by the sound of hard laughing.

** X XX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How did you like it? I think it's one of my best works yet. Well read and review please? Or I'll shinigami chop you to death.

Hunter: Yeah what he said.

Tarot: What did you think of it?

Hunter: Pretty good. Although why was the soul resonance different from what that review you got sent was?

Tarot: Because I finally thought of the perfect last name for Aura.

Hunter: And it is...?

Tarot: Her new and final last name is Hydra. Her full name is now Aura Hydra.

Hunter: Oh I get it now. Pretty clever.

Tarot:Thank you my good man. By the way why do you and Aura have paint brushes and permanent paint?

Aura: Revenge for not updating in so long. We're going to paint you very color on the rainbow, and then post it on your facebook profile.

Tarot: Well you got spunk and ambition,... I respect that. But I don't think so, my semi-psychotic friends.

Hunter&Aura: Because?

Tarot: Author God Technique: Stop the Clock! (Time freezes) HAHAHAHAHAHA You forget I'm the author and in this story I. AM. GOD! That reminds me of a line that Axel, the Dark Hero once said, "Did you forget already? I'm the referee, and in this battle arena, I. AM. GOD! And by my own bias and judgment, I won the other semi-finals."

Tarot: Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with this two, so I'm just gonna take these guys to the experiment room, and see what I can do to them. Oh the possibilities are endless! When I'm done with you two, you're gonna be able to pick up radio signals with your hair! Spider legs, breast missiles, clown shoes, a third eye, wings made from hamsters, I love my job as an author MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hunter&Aura: HMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Tarot: No use screaming you two. Oh and if you don't review, the same things gonna happen to you!

REVIEW OR EXPERIMENTATION!


	7. Chapter 7:Pandora the Box Witch!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Welcome once again to another chapter of MSK! I'm your host Tarot! Hunter:Okay no more game shows for you. Tarot: Hey the only one I really ever watch is Wheel of Fortune. So shut it, snakey.

I thought it over, and decided to bring in another Greek mythology reference. You'll find out in this chapter who it is, but the chapter title makes it kinda obvious.

And for those of you who didn't read me and Hunter's little chat in the last chapter, Aura's last name is Hydra. I was thinking of last names last night when I was thinking along the snake theme, when the name Hydra popped in my head, and the whole future scenario played in my head. I could see what what could happen later in the story with her last name. The Hydra is technically a snake, just a four legged, big scary one with many heads.

Anyways, if anyone has any recommendations for the story, just review.

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Enter the Box Witch Pandora!**_

_**A girl rivalry begins?**_

Hunter and Aura had just returned to Death City, and were going to the Death Room to report in the mission.

_**Death Room**_

"Hiya, you two. So how did the mission go?" Death asked with a wave of his giant hand.

The two told him how the mission went, and how they defeated the BWCW (Boy Who Cried Wolf). "Well at least you two are safe. By the way Hunter, could I speak with you for a second?" Lord Death asked.

"Sure thing. Aura can wait for me outside for a minute or two?" Hunter asked his companion, who nodded and walked through the row of guillotines. The teenager and the god waited until the door shut behind her before they started talking.

"What do you need of me, Lord Death?" He asked with a grin. "Well, my boy. I have a question," Lord Death started,

"Are you related to Dr. Franken Stein?" The death god asked.

On the outside Hunter looked calm, but on the inside his mind was going into full blown panic._ "Crap, I didn't expect that! Alright, gotta act smooth, calm, cool, collected. Mom could lie without anyone even wondering if it was a lie."_ Hunter thought in his head.

"Nope. I honestly can say that I'm not related to anyone named Stein. My parents were killed by witches in a attack on a small town," Hunter replied, glad he was able to come up with an alibi so quickly, "and I'm sure that our last name wasn't Stein. Why do you ask?"

Death studies his expression looking for any sign of lying. When he saw none he replied with, "Oh no reason, you two just bare a resemblance. Well, out you go. Don't go keeping your little girlfriend waiting." And at the statement Hunter blushed and power walked to the exit, perturbed by Lord Death's laughing, and hearing the laughing of his uncle Free in the back of his mind.

When he got out he was confronted by Aura standing right next to the door. "Hey what did Lord Death want?" She asked. Hunter just responded with saying, "Nothing of any real importance or significance. He just wanted to know what time it was, cause he doesn't have a clock in there."

Aura believing him, just followed him as they walked back to Vector Mansion, carrying on small talk the whole time. When they arrived however, there was already someone there.

The girl standing in front of the gate, was about 5 foot 5, wore a black and white dress that went down to her feet, a large ribbon in her hair, long gray hair that went down to her back, and stormy gray eyes (imagine a girl like the Mage class from Disgaea 2, 3, and 4 except with gray hair and eyes.). She was carrying a small box, only it looked more like a black cube than a box.

Hunter just looked shocked and said, "Pandora! Why the heck are you here?" This caught both Aura and Pandora's attention. "Hunter you know her?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. We were childhood friends from where I used to live before I came here." Hunter responded as Pandora turned around to see who called her name.

She froze for a second, before growing a smile, and ran in his direction. "Hunter! I knew I'd find you here." Pandora shouted as she kicked up a dust cloud behind her. Hunter then began to sweat profusely as he swore he heard elephants trumpeting as the the thin box witch began running in his direction. "Oh holy hell! There ain't no way in freezing hell I'm gonna get trampled again!" He yelled as he began to run in the opposite direction.

And that's how the running of the box witch began. When she saw that he started to run she yelled, "Why are you running? I just want to hug you!" Seeing as her words had no effect, she decided to play dirty. "Since you won't come by choice, you'll come by force!" She yelled at the running boy.

She opened the lid on the cube, and a huge twirl of air began to try to pull the boy in. It was like trying to walk away from a tornado! Hunter tried to run, but then he realized he was trying to run while floating a few inches above ground. "I ain't giving up that easily! **ANCHOR VECTOR!"** He yelled as 4 vectors came out of his back and stuck in the ground.

Aura just watched this with wide eyes and a surprised expression.

Seeing him anchor himself in the ground, Pandora increased the suction and aimed the tornado like funnel at the ground where the anchor vectors were. Hunter was too busy trying to hold on for dear life, to notice the fact that that the ground he was anchored to, was flying towards the Box Witch.

By the time he noticed, Pandora had closed the box before the ground hit her. When he finally had the courage to see what was going on because the noise stopped, he saw Pandora standing over him. And before he could make a Vector Plate to get out of there, the skinny witch grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, and you try to run away? That breaks my poor little heart!" Pandora wals as she tries to rupture his internal organs with her spleen bursting hug. _"Poor little heart, my left screw! Why are skinny girls so heavy? Oh right, the whole food going to their boobs thing."_

**Inside Vector Mansion**

Pandora was busy apologizing for nearly causing Hunter to die. "Pandora, while I'm busy trying to find all of my organs, will you please tell me why your here?" Hunter asked feeling around to find his liver.

"I came here to see you silly. You go running off on a mission, and you don't even come to tell me about it. So I asked your aunt and uncle where you were, and so here I am." She explained sipping some tea.

Aura while sipping her tea asked, "What does she mean by mission?"

And before Pandora could say anything, Hunter put a hand over her mouth and said, "Uh, my, uh, life mission! Yes that's it my life mission. To become a meister here at the DWMA. That's what she meant by it, right Pandora?" He asked the box witch with a look that said agree with me or else. She nodded as he took his away. He then whispered into her ear, "Don't reveal anything about the mission! Do you remember that we're in enemy territory, and Box Witch or not, anything you say could make both of us the targets of attack!"

Pandora then nodded again as Hunter went to the bathroom leaving the two girls alone.

Pandora, finally, paying attention to Aura, asked, "So. What are you to him?" This question caused Aura to spit out the tea she was currently drinking. She blushed and asked in return, "Why do you ask?"

Pandora sported a haughty smile and said, "Oho, so the little girl likes him? You poor girl." Aura then blushed a fusion of embarrassment and anger and replied, "Who are you calling little girl? I'm the same age as you! And what does it matter if I do?"

Pandora continues to smirk at this statement, "Why, my dear, it matters plenty. I've already set my eyes on him, and I've known him for longer than you'd even care to know. And some little girl isn't going to beat me to the prize." She explained.

Aura grew even more frustrated. "Who cares how long I've known him? I'll beat you to the prize just despite you! Oh and by the way, I don't think nearly killing him has gotten you any points" Aura smirked at her statement, and the look of rage on Pandora's face.

"Touche, but I already have a lead start? I know everything I need to know about him, and you haven't even seen the real Hunter! Alright! The Cupid's Love Race to Capture the Heart has officially begun! Let the best woman win." Pandora announced.

And Aura agreed in a similarly loud manner, "I ain't gonna lose to some hussy like you! Bring it on!"

And so on that day, the so called "Cupid's Love Race to Capture the Heart", began and would last for some time to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXX XX X XX XXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXX X X X X XX XXX XX X XX XX X **

Tarot: Wow Hunter. I'd be watching my back if I were you.

Hunter: -shudder- I do think you're right.

Tarot: Wow, I wonder who will win? Personally I like both the characters, and both have a good chance to win.

Hunter: Please don't talk about this so casually! This may be a story to you, but it's life threatening to me!

Tarot: Would you like me to make the girls, not as life threatening as they could be?

Hunter: Could you please?

Tarot: I could, but I also could not!

Hunter: Why don't you want to help me? Is this about the paint thing? You already experimented on us, and then fixed us again.

Tarot: Because you're a lucky bastard who can get a girl to like him like that! I've only ever dated one girl, and you, who has never had a girlfriend, has two girls pinning after you!

Hunter: Oh come on. It's not that bad, and besides you're only thirteen. That's normal that you've only had one girlfriend, that eventually dumped you...3 times.

Tarot: You had to mention the 3 times you bastard!

Hunter: Uh readers sorry about that. Just ignore him, he's having problems. Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8:Don't be daunted Hunter!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Hello boys and girls! Greetings to all the movers and shakers of Fan Fiction! My longest chapter ever!

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! Thanks to your positive feedback, I've been on a roll! Normally, I never update so fast, but thanks to you guys I feel the need and want to! You people are the best readers a guy could ask for.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: A POLL IS NOW ON MY PROFILE PAGE ON WHO HUNTER SHOULD FALL FOR! THE OPTIONS ARE: NO.1 AURA, NO.2 PANDORA, NO.3 A NEW GIRL, NO.4 A HAREM (BELIEVE ME THIS PLOT DEVICE IS OFTEN USED)! PLEASE HEAD TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR GIRL YOU LIKE BEST!**

You know, these Soul Eater playing cards I bought, aren't really as good as I thought they'd be. I mean most of them depict scenes from the show, and only the cards that have the clubs symbol, have characters on them. I mean like one of them is Soul getting a nosebleed from Blair, Black Star and Soul acting like friends, one of them is all the main girls from the series, but the odd thing about the one character only cards is, they don't have Medusa, Chrona, Eruka, Free, Azusa, Marie, Excalibur, Oxford, Harvard, Kim, Jacqueline, Killik, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Justin, Giriko, Mifune, Angela, Mosquito, Arachne, or Ashura. Or that coffee guy. Or Eibon for that matter. And Lord Death is the joker card. I was expecting him to be like a ace card or something. Oh, or Sid, or Nigus, or Mizune, - I'm kinda droning on here aren't I? Kinda was hoping that they had full grown Mizune on a card. That is one hot mouse girl. And no I'm not afraid to admit that.

Sorry for that. Well march on!

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A bevy of enemies in only one day?**_

_**Don't be daunted, Hunter!**_

"Why does she have to live here? She could live somewhere else! Like anywhere that's not here!" Aura yelled the morning after the Running of the Box Witch incident, to find Pandora in pajamas at the breakfast.

-Flashback! About a few shakes of a sheep's tail ago!-

Aura had just woken up, and had completed her early morning routine. So she decided to go ahead to grab breakfast.

So she grabbed some cereal, and walked out to the backyards porch. Grabbing a chair at the small table on the porch, still having not mostly opened her eyes, began eating her cereal.

Having not noticed the pajama clad witch, she continued to eat. Pandora, smirking at this, looked up from her cereal, and said smugly, "Good morning, Aura. Have a good sleep?"

"Good morning Pandora. -Yawn- Yeah I did." She responded. And then Pandora played the waiting game, waiting for the moment when Aura's own words came back to her.

…...!

Aura slammed her hands on the stable and stood up. "What in the nine bloody hells are you doing here!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the Box Witch eating what was unmistakeably AURA'S CEREAL! Even Hunter didn't go near the stuff, out of fear of course. Wouldn't want a human weapon angry at him.

"I live here of course. Hunter said I could live here as long as I didn't bug him too much. You see? This is why it's nice to have the childhood friend bonus treatment. And have you ever played a dating sim or a romance anime? A good percent of them involve childhood friends as love interests. You know on dating sim and romance anime scales, I see you as the partner/sister figure that never goes past that stage." Pandora said smugly, as she downed the leftover milk left over in the bowl.

"Why would I know that? I'm not an otaku, like you apparently are! You're just trying to trick me into giving up! Well your silly little comments aren't going to beat me, you, you, GRRRRRRRRR!" Aura screamed, as she grabbed her head in frustration.

Walking in, Hunter clad in a black with purple lining bath robe, asked, "What the heck is with all the noise? I was having the best dream that involved a mountain of pudding! (and no that's not an innuendo for anything, I decided to give Hunter a kinda silly quirk. And since I have a love of pudding, I decided to go with that. Not to mention the fact I was playing Prinny: Can I really be the Hero? again and the boss of the Prinny, Demon Lord Etna, has a pudding obsession. So it was the only thing I could think of.)"

-Back to normal time-

"Why you ask? She's a friend, she needed a place to stay, and I just so happen to live in a MANSION, if you hadn't noticed... Not to mention the fact, she did the puppy dog eyes on me. -Shudder- Whatever woman or girl discovered that they could use that to get what they want, must be the worlds scariest person." Hunter said with a negative expression looking in the other direction as Pandora grinned in the back ground.

"...Fine. Just as long as she doesn't touch my cereal again!" Aura yelled as she snatched away the box.

Hunter smirked, and heard the telephone ring. He picked it up and answered, "Hunter speaking. Who do I have the privilege of speaking with this morning?"

He then heard Sid's voice come over the line, "It's me Sid. Lord Death asked for you today. Yes, I know it's a Saturday and all, but he asked explicitly for you to come over today. He said he wanted you to meet some people today. Well gotta go." And the zombie hung up.

So Hunter went and changed into his normal attire, and yelled from the front door, "Hey girls! I'm gonna be out for a while! Try not to destroy the place while I'm gone, please!" He heard a shout of affirmation from the girls as they set aside their differences for awhile and watched TV. Namely soap operas.

**Death Room**

"Morning, Hunter! Glad to see you bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. I called you here for a reason." Lord Death greeted, as Hunter entered the Death Room. "And what reason could that be?" Hunter asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with him. "Well two reasons really." The god replied.

Then Death produced what appeared to be a photo. "Have you seen a girl that fits this picture?" Lord Death asked as Hunter stared at the picture.

It was a picture of Pandora.

Hunter was shocked. He decided to try to lead them off of her trail, because it's possible they could somehow track her down to his house and accuse of him of being with the witches. Because he was, didn't make it any easier.

"Oh yeah, I saw girl just like this the other day. She was leaving the city, when I saw her. She looked suspicious, so I followed and specifically saw her leave the city. Who is she?" Hunter asked putting on his best ignorance face.

Death believing him again, replied, "This is Pandora, the Box Witch. She's extremely dangerous. If you see her again, report to me or Sid, kay?" Lord Death asked. Hunter nodded, glad he had fooled the death god once again.

"Good. Now that we got that over with, let's move on to reason number 2. You see, watching how you dispatched the Boy who Cried Wolf, I noticed the unbridled potential inside you. In my mind, you are like the number zero, empty, but holds infinite potential. Seeing this, I have decided to help you along the path you walk, while I myself cannot leave the Death Room much of the time, I have decided to have others watch over while I can't. Your teachers if you will." Lord Death explained, and then he let out a whistle, and the doors opened up.

Hunter's eyes widened, and the slits in his eyes narrowed, as he saw who walked in.

Walking in the room were: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Franken Stein, and Marie Mjolnir. Noticing the amount of people in the room, and who exactly they were, Hunter felt as though a smorgasbord of enemies had been tossed at him.

A myriad of thoughts ran through the assembled peoples minds.

"_He looks nice enough. Wonder if he likes to read?" Maka._

"_He at least looks cool enough." Soul._

"_Ah, the chance to teach a small star to turn him into a big star like me." Black Star._

"_I hope Black Star doesn't try to corrupt him." Tsubaki._

"_Hmm, I wonder why father wants us to teach this kid? He seems mostly symmetrical." Kid._

"_I ope Kid doesn't have too many breakdowns around this guy." Liz._

"_Hehehe, Giraffes!" Obviously, Patty._

"_Now I see why Sid thought he was related to me. The resemblance is almost uncanny." Stein._

"_Awwww, he looks like a mini Stein!" Marie._

"_Three words. OH. HOLY. CRAP! This many enemies is not my idea of a cakewalk! One of them would be hard enough, but all of the people who beat Ashura, and beat my mom are all in the same room! C.R.A.P!" Hunter._

"I'm glad you all could make it. You see, I want you to train Hunter. He may not look like much, but believe me, he took down two pre kishins at one time. And it was only his first mission." Lord Death said, causing a small shock to the crowd. Normally, someone couldn't handle two at one until like their 10th mission.

"Hmm, Hey Lord Death! Do you mind if I give this kid a little test? Just to see if he's what he's cracked up to be." Black Star asked. Everyone sighed, knowing that Black Star would do something like this.

Lord Death thought for a second before, "Sure thing. But hand to hand combat only." Hunter visibly paled at this. He was supposed to fight Black Star, the hand to hand specialist due to him being a assassin.

The two went out to the are surrounding where Lord Death normally stood (the flat are with all the screwed up crosses). "Alright kid. You're about to see why big stars shine brighter than little stars." Black Star said as he got into his stance.

Hunter not trusting his voice, slipped into the position that Free had taught him. And then Lord Death dropped his bulky hand and the fight began.

Black Star charged forward, and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, to which Hunter either blocked or dodged. Hunter got disoriented by roundhouse kick he almost couldn't block. Black Star slipped behind him and got ready to attack.

"**CERTAIN KILL: BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!"** Black star yelled as he performed the attack slamming into Hunter and released a bunch of orbs with kanji on them. Hunter went flying until he slammed into the opposing wall. And they all kinda winced when they heard body meeting wall as a crack appeared in the wall. Then they all assumed it was over before Hunter got up much to their shock.

"Is that all you got, Mr. Supposed Big Star? My grandma hits harder than you." Hunter said wiping some blood from his mouth. Sad that his grandma did hit harder than that. He then exploded in a burst of speed that shocked all of the people in the room.

Before Black Star had a chance to put up a guard, Hunter hit him with a volley of punches, he then kicked Black Star into the air much to his surprise, and Hunter then sent some soul energy into his hand. He quickly converted the energy into a blazing fire engulfing his entire hand, and jumped into the air and punched Black Star in the abdomen. He then released the energy being held in the fire and fired the unstable energy into his opponent.

The energy began to crackle as it entered Black Star's body, and an unstable field of energy began to crackle around him. When Hunter landed, with Black Star still crackling in the air, He struck a pose, his legs out spread, with his right fist in the air, and yelled,

"**BURNING VULCAN BLAZE!"** And then Black Star exploded as the noise and wind from the attack just made Hunter look even more awesome. Everyone's jaws dropped watching Black Star get blasted by an attack like that from a first year student.

A charred Black Star fell back down to earth after the explosion dissipated. Hunter smirked.

He had thought of this move when he was reading on Stein's ability to fire out soul energy in a close range attack. So he thought if you can use it as a weapon, could you convert it into something else to make it more destructive? He learned how to concentrate it enough to make it into a fire. Honestly, if soul energy could make lasers, shields (remember in the Reaper vs Ashura fight when Death made like a shield), giant scythes, bullets, make weapons bigger, make a city move, and whatever the hell else, how odd would it be for someone to make a fire out of it?

He walked over to where the charred Black Star lay, and put out a hand to help him up. Hey, why not be gracious in winning? Black Star chuckled and smiled and pushed the hand away, and got up on his own. "Hey, kid. That was a pretty cool attack there. I guess that was payback for slamming you into the wall." Black Star said as he laughed.

But Hunter shook his head, which caused everyone to question the boy. Hunter made a soul fire on his foot, and kicked Black Star in the balls! As all the guys winced, and Black Star fell over in shock and pain, Hunter yelled, "NO! THAT WAS PAYBACK FOR SLAMMING ME INTO A WALL YA IDIOT!"

As he walked back to the altar like area, Maka put a hand on his shoulder and said, " I hardly know you, and yet you have made me more proud than anything right now. Other than when I made Soul a Death Scythe." And then she started to laugh, and the two began to converse.

While Soul, Kid, and Patty where pocking Black Star with sticks. Patty giggling, Kid wondering how strong the boy really was, and Soul kept poking his head and asked, "Hey Black Star. You alive?"

Black Star raised a hand weakly and said, "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah what?"

"C-call a doctor please?"

**XXXX XX X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X XX X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Tarot: Serves him right.

Hunter: Damn right it does!

Tarot: Hunter are you planning another sneak attack? Because, Aura and Pandora holding bazookas against my head really isn't stealthy.

Hunter&Aura&Pandora: What ya gonna do about it?

Tarot: This! **AUTHOR GID TECHNIQUE: INTER ANIME SUMMONING: ALLEN WALKER!**

Allen: Hey where am I? Oh hey Tarot!"

Tarot: Hey Allen. Could you take care of these three for me?

Allen: (Activates Crown Clown) Sure thing. But afterward you have to play cards with me.

Tarot: Fine. Just take care of them.

(Allen attacks causing the three to scatter like rodents)

Tarot: What noisy people I associate myself with. Oh well, check out the poll, and review.

(10 minutes later)

Tarot: How the heck are you this good at poker?

Allen: I'm just that good I guess.

(Hunter wiggles over to where the two were playing poker)

Hunter: Psst how are you really winning?

Allen: Easy. I'm cheating. Anything goes in a card game.

(Hunter shocked crawls back to the corner.)

(Tarot throws cards in air in frustration, clad only in boxers)

Tarot: Why did I have to bet my clothes?

Allen: You ran out of money around the 5th hand or so.

Tarot: Dang it! Oh well, review and check the poll, while I attempt to get my clothes back from this poker playing son of a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9: That was Holding Back!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Hello again. Slightly smaller chapter today. Running out of some ideas. I'll probably ask for some ideas after this chapter.

You know, it's hard to decide what music to listen to while writing this. Like right now it's Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka music. Earlier it was xxxHolic music. Then .hack music. It's so strange. And now it's Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan music. And now Baka to Test to Shokanjuu music.

By the way if you have any anime characters that you want to attack Hunter, Aura, and Pandora at the end of a chapter where me and them are chatting, just suggest it.

And I'm addressing the issue azure blue espeon pointed out.

Either was, Lets get the party going once again!

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**That was holding back?**_

_**The truly horrifying taste of love's cooking?**_

After about 10 minutes after Black Star's critical hit to the balls, he had finally removed himself from his position on the floor, and looking almost exactly as he had before the fight.

Soul laughing said, " Hey Black Star! How much energy were you holding back in that fight man? With that little strength an old woman would've sent you flying -laughs-!"

And at this statement, Hunter immediately turned to a whole new shade of pale. " That was h-holding back? I was hardly able to pull of that **Burning Vulcan Blaze!** H-how much energy were you holding back?" The pale Hunter asked about to go hide behind Lord Death.

"I was holding back 90% of my energy kid. If 10% was a challenge for you, then I'm glad I didn't go 20 like I was planning on doing." Black Star said with a smug grin, which turned into laughing when Hunter DID go hide behind Lord Death. In fact, everyone started laughing.

"_They're all laughing at this! Does that mean that these guys-no these aren't people! They're monsters! These monsters are holding back that much strength? There's no way in freezing hell for me to beat even one of these guys. **Burning Vulcan Blaze** is my strongest none vector attack, yet this guy just shrugged it off like it was a mosquito bite! What the heck did I agree to? Revenge is one thing, but suicide is a whole other sack of cats!"_ Hunter thought, crying anime style tears.

But then Stein just happened to pop up. "Hey kid. That was a nice soul attack. You're the first person, other than the Demon Lamp: Jacqueline or the Demon Pot: Pot of Fire, I've seen to make fire from soul energy. And when you transferred the energy into Black Star's body making it unstable, causing it to explode, was like a ramped up version of my Soul Menace attack. Some time we have got to exchange notes." Stein said, SMILING!

That was the one thing Hunter had never heard that Stein had ever done, when not infected by Madness.

Hunter nodded to make his 'father' leave. Hey you can call yourself a father all you like, but when the child no longer recognizes you as a father figure, you are stripped of the title. Even unintentional ones. (How is it that I'm 13 and I thought up of this? It's just weird.)

When everyone had assembled again in front of Lord Death, the meeting resumed.

"Now that that friendly little exhibition is over, let's continue where we left off. I want you all to teach young Hunter a specific skill set of your arsenal." Lord Death continued.

"Black Star and Tsubaki will be working on hand to hand, and close range weapon fighting. Kid, Liz, Patty, you shall be working on long range attacks. Maka and Soul, you shall be working on how to properly bond with a weapon. Stein, you shall work on his soul perception and soul based attacks. Marie, I want you to help Stein. I'd have Chrona and Ragnarok here, but they're on a mission for the moment. Any objections?" Lord Death asked.

Hearing none, Lord Death dismissed them all, saying that training shall begin Monday.

And Hunter got a cold chill, feeling the energy from the thoughts of the torture they were gonna put him through.

**Vector Mansion**

Sighing as he walked into the door of his home and slipping his shoes off. "Girls! I'm back! There ain't anything broken or on fire is their?" He shouted walking through the hallway.

Going into the living room, not seeing them, plopped down on the couch and began to channel surf. Finally finding a horror movie, sat back and began to watch. When suddenly he got a whiff of something coming from the kitchen.

And then Pandora and Aura, wearing aprons, came out with two plates of food. And they kinda looked happy to see him, but angry at one another. Aura smiled and put down her plate that kinda looked like pudding, only it was kinda purple in color. And bubbling. And a black smog began to come out of it.

"Here. I made you some pudding, chock full of everything healthy I could put in it." She said as Pandora glared at her.

Grabbing a spoon he grabbed some and put some in his mouth, while hearing the voices of his conscious telling him not to do and asking if he was suicidal or had a death wish.

The second he put the 'pudding' in his mouth, it felt like a nuclear bomb of death went off in his head. He then passed out and they swore they saw his soul about to leave his body. Aura and Pandora both screamed as his soul was halfway out of his chest.

They both scrambled to push the soul back in, and thankfully it did. Hunter shot back up his eyes wide with terror. "Whoa... I swear I saw a big river with a street sign that said the River Styx." He said as he came back to reality.

But before he could completely com back to reality, Pandora sat down her plate of pudding. "Mine's definitely going to be better than hers. Try it! I swear it's safe!" She said.

This one was more normal looking, actually it looked almost tantalizingly delicious. Saying that pudding that delicious looking couldn't possibly be dangerous, he grabbed a bigger spoonful, and put it into his mouth.

This time the same effect happened again only worse. First off, a small explosion happened in his mouth, and when he weakly opened his mouth smoke came out. Second, his eyes rolled back into his head as a stream of blood poured out of his mouth. And this time his soul came three fourths of the way out.

They then scrambled to put his soul back in again, and this time they had to put more effort into it. When it went it again, Hunter's eyes rolled back to the front of his head, and he sat up as the blood stopped. "Whoa... .. this time I didn't just see a river, I nearly got abducted by some creepy looking spirits. -shudder-"

He then crawled over to a corner and began to cower like Chrona used to when he was still shy. And the girls both tried to get him get out of there, but he just kept muttering abut some river.

It was from that day afterward, after regaining his sanity, he swore to either buy them cook books, or just avoid their cooking for the rest of his life.

X XXX XX XX X XX X XXXX X X X X X X X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarot: I think I might have made their cooking abilities a little too destructive.

Hunter: A little! More like a lot!

Tarot: Hey you didn't die! You just saw the River Styx!

Hunter: You know you're beginning to bug me.

Tarot: Do you know what I have to say to that?

Hunter&Pandora&Aura: What?

Tarot: **AUTHOR GOD TECHNIQUE: INTER ANIME SUMMONING: LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! **

(Lelouch appears)

Lelouch: Hey where am I? Oh good afternoon Tarot.

Tarot: Hello supposedly dead guy. Hey could you incapacitate these three for a while?

Lelouch: Yes, sure. (Activates Geass) I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you to walk into the wall for 2 hours.

(Several loud bangs are heard as all three of them are slammed into the wall)

Lelouch: Care for a game of chess?

Tarot: Sure. I don't see why not.

(An hour later, Tarot is down to nothing but boxers again)

Tarot: Why did this happen again?

Lelouch: You ran out of money after the 3rd game or so.

Tarot: Dammit! First a cheater, and now a genius! What's next? Anyway read, review, and check out the poll. Now I must once again retrieve my clothes.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Issues!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Greetings again. Seriously losing some ideas for the future chapters. If I start asking for ideas please help, if you can.

I'm thinking of referring Chrona as a guy from now on, what do you guys think? I mean there's a lot of evidence that points to Chrona being a guy. Or just referring to Chrona as just Chrona.

Either ways, roll the film!

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Lessons from Hell!**_

_**Quick, don't let them see your blood!**_

Waking up at about 7:30, Hunter changed and went down to the kitchen to make a couple of biscuits for himself. Due to it being Fall Break (It's really not, I just felt that it would be convenient for the training to begin on a break.), he was able to wake up at such a time.

By 7:40 the biscuits were finished, but not wanting to eat before everyone else, he went to go wake them up.

Banging on a frying pan, he yelled, "WAKE UP ALL READY!"

After about 5 minutes later, the two girls lumbered down the stairs.

**Skip to after breakfast**

"Aura, I'm gonna need you to come with me today." Hunter said as he helped her with the dishes. Aura nearly dropped her plates. Was he...? No! Couldn't be! "Why for?" She asked.

"Lord Death thinks I have potential, and has set me up with a bevy of ene... teachers. Since you're my partner, I thought this would be beneficial for the both of us. Plus, how impressive would I seem with such a beauty as a partner?" Hunter added with a wink, which actually did cause Aura to drop her plates in the sink.

Aura turned a new shade of red, and was wondering if he was joking or if he was serious.

Outside the door, Pandora was SEETHING! And she was silently sending death threats to the chain-link sword. She had half a mind to go grab her box and make sure she's never seen again.

After they were done washing dishes, they left Hunter yelling they'd be back around sometime in the afternoon.

**8:30 AM- Long Range Training**

Arriving at the specified spot, which happened to be a target range.

Kid was seen making sure that the targets were exactly symmetrical. "Yes! I have it! The perfect scene of symmetry." He yelled as the adult man was practically swooning over symmetry.

Arriving at the scene, Hunter and Aura sweat dropped.

"Um, are you okay, or should I come back in an hour or so?" Hunter asked out of sheer embarrassment. Kid finally cam back to his senses and humphed to try to regain face.

"Ah yes. Now that we're here, oh this is your partner?" Kid asked walking over to them. "Yes, I'm his partner. Aura Hydra, Demon Chain-Link Sword, at your service." Aura introduced herself, with a slight bow.

Kid introduced himself and the lesson began, after they got Aura to stop stuttering once she realized who Kid was.

"Now. I'm not sure how we're going to work on long range attacks, when your partner is a Chain-Link Sword, but let's work on how to hit a far away target. And since you have glasses, I assume you have a vision problem?" Kid asked, as Hunter replied with far sighted.

"No, no that won't do. Alright, change in game plan. Let's see if we can increase your vision as to where you can hone in on a target."

And so the torture of the burning eyes began.

**9:15 Weapon Bonding Training**

Their eyes still burning from the eye training exercises, they went over to a little patch in the woods.

When they got there, the duos eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. They saw Maka and Soul making out under a tree!

The two decided to prank the two, so they just sat there. And waited.

When waiting got boring, Hunter pulled out a digital camera and said, "Say cheese!"

And then the kissing couple broke apart when they heard him, and saw the flash. The camera as quickly as he could.

Maka, red as a tomato, asked, "How long have you two been there?" Aura smirked, and responded, " The whole time. We were going to interrupt, but why get in the way of love? -Giggle-" Which turned Maka from tomato red to scarlet red.

Soul walked up to Hunter and asked, "Alright kid, where's the camera?" Hunter just smiled innocently and asked in return, "What camera? You must have been seeing things."

Soul seeing this, smirked evilly, " Alright, if you ain't gonna tell me, I'll just have to search you for it!"

Hunter visibly paled, and then Soul pounced as the two began a roughhouse which kicked up a cloud of dust, and various limbs could be seen from the dust cloud from time to time.

The girls just sighed and said, "Men."

About 5 minutes after the girls broke apart the roughhouse, " Alright: quick question. Can you two do a Soul Resonance?" Maka asked the two younger individuals.

The two nodded and Maka whistled, " Wow. That's impressive for two academy students who have only been in school for a few months." Which caused the duo to grin. But then Maka asked another question.

"Can you hear each others soul melodies (I decided how Soul can play music, and how it powers up their teamwork and performance, I've decided to incorporate that into the story, as to where everyone has a melody)?" Which caused the two to frown, not knowing what she meant.

Maka sighed and said, "Every soul has a melody, and when a meister and a weapon are able to hear their partners melodies, their strength, speed, endurance, teamwork, and overall performance improves. Soul's is a dark melody on the piano, while mine is like a lonely sounding violin (I thought this instrument kinda fit Maka, as she's smart and all). I want you two to resonate, but Aura don't transform . Search each others souls, and listen carefully. We'll be able to hear too, so just start whenever."

Hunter and Aura stood side by side, as they began to resonate their souls. The familiar blue sphere formed around the the two, and then a wisp from the spheres fused together.

Hunter's melody sounded like a whole symphony playing a dark song (think like an instrumental version of One Winged Angel, Sephiroth's theme). Aura's sounded like 8 fiddles playing in sync, but the fiddles had like a hissing undertone.

Maka clapped as the two fell over exhausted. "That was good you two! You'll have your soul melodies down in no time. Alright, now back on your feet! Try again!"

And so the soul tiring torture began anew.

**10:30 Soul Attack and Soul Perception**

Meeting Stein and Marie at their home/ Stein's Lab, when offered to sit down, the duo nearly collapsed on the couch. "Oh, you two look just about dead tired! Here let me go grab you some tea." Marie yelled as she ran off to what was most likely the kitchen.

Stein rolled up to the two in his chair, and said, "I could hear your melodies from here. Were Soul and Maka pushing you hard?" The doctor smirked, as the the two just sighed in annoyance as a answer.

"Alright today, in light of your exhaustion, we'll just do Soul Perception. Now, anyone can see souls, with the basic training of course. It's just that it's not really taught at the academy anymore. You can ask one of the teachers, but chances are they can't do it either, and would just stick you here with me either way." The doctor explained, as Marie came back and handed everyone a cup of tea.

Sipping his tea, the good doctor continued, "Now I want you to focus your soul wavelength through your eyes, and try to see all of Death City. You'll see the souls of all the people you've met so far, as you get better, you'll be able to see all souls. Now try it."

Hunter put his tea down, and focused his wavelength into his eyes, and imagined the sky above Death City. Oddly enough, he saw the souls of Maka and Soul still in the forest where they left them, Kid, Liz, and Patty where at a mansion on the other side of the city, Pandora sitting at home, but her soul looked normal due to Soul Protect. And he saw the four souls of himself, Aura, Stein, and Marie. He saw two souls heading in the direction of Death City, and it appeared to be Chrona and Ragnarok. And he saw Black Star and Tsubaki, by a small are in the city.

Stein looked pleased. "Alright that's enough for the day. Now head off to your last lesson."

**11:15 Close Range Combat**

Hunter and Aura walked over to the small training ground that occupied Black Star and Tsubaki. "Alright you two get ready for a fight! Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode please!" Black Star yelled as Tsubaki turned into the black katana-like sword.

"Wait! I thought we we were going to learn something, not get the tar slashed out of us!" Aura yelled in fear. "The best way to learn is by doing! So the more you fight the stronger you're gonna get! So hurry up and get into position!" Black Star yelled in response, jumping onto a training post.

Aura quickly changed into her weapon mode, as Hunter was getting into position. But then Black Star just kinda disappeared. When they heard a yell of, "**SPEED STAR!**" When they saw afterimages of Black Star appear and began to run at them from all sides.

Thinking fast, Hunter began to spin as the sword went from regular to chain mode. And the sword extended in a 10 foot radius creating a ten foot circle around them. "**CHAIN SPINNER!"** And the blade cut through the closer afterimages, and blocked the farther away ones.

But he didn't expect the real Black Star to come up out of the ground and uppercut him. Hunter quickly corrected himself mid air.

Hunter was panting, and Black Star wasn't. But then they heard someone coming in their direction.

It was Chrona.

"Hey Chrona! Wanna help me teach the kid over here? I'm getting bored so you handle it." Black Star said and walked off leaving Chrona and Hunter alone.

Hunter tried to explain the situation, but Chrona stopped him and said, "It's okay, you don't need to explain the situation. I signed up to help with the close combat teachings. So get ready." Chrona said, forming Ragnarok, and completely ignoring what Hunter said.

"**SCREECH ALPHA!"** Chrona yelled as a massive black wave with a mouth teared across the ground at him.

He began to dodge the volley of Screech Alpha's, but however wasn't able to notice that Chrona had disappeared, and had reappeared behind him. "**SCREECH BETA!**" As a black wave following Chrona's swords movements, hit him several times. Where as the final hit nailed him in the abdomen.

He landed about 20 feet away from his original spot. He was still conscious, but he was aware that he was bleeding heavily and that if Chrona saw his Black Blood, Chrona would put two and two together.

But it was too late for that. Chrona was standing above him, with his eyes wide and mouth open.

Someone saw his Black Blood.

Someone knew who he was.

Someone knew he was Medusa's Son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX X XX X XXXXXX XXXXXX XX XX XXXXXX XX X

Read and Review. Sorry no anime characters attacking our beloved main characters today. Tomorrow though.


	11. Chapter 11: Lie through your teeth!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Hello again people of the world! Slightly small chapter today.

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I thought my math grade was gonna fall to hell, so my paranoia was in control, and I couldn't even think of the story.

No seriously. I only kept freaking out the whole damn time! I even huddled into a freaking corner like Chrona! Sometimes I have a second personality or something. Or multiple for all I know.

Cause for some reason, I'll say things I'd never even think of, and normally in gets me into a fight or something. Like I for some reason talking about this one guys mom, and he went ballistic in the middle of class!

Seriously, he jumped out of his chair, middle of class, and began punching me in the head. Frankly, I've got a hard head, so it hurt his hand more than it did my head. And since it was my first time offense, the Principal let me walk away without detention. The other guy got Saturday detention. But then by some other force I whacked another guy in the head with a thick book, and then I got off again!

Eh, who knows? I mean I'm a quiet, shy person. I would never go into a fight on purpose.

**NOTE: SO FAR I'VE HAD MORE PEOPLE VOTE FOR A HAREM! THE POLL IS STILL OPEN, HOWEVER I SHALL ONLY HAVE THIS POLL OPEN FOR ONE OR TWO MORE DAYS! IF YOU STILL WANT TO VOTE, GO NOW WHILE THE IRON IS HOT! IF HAREM STILL HAS THE VOTE, I SHALL POST A POLL FOR WHO SHALL BE IN IT!**

**NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED INSANITY!**

"Nake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobbra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter ****11**_

_**Chrona learns the Secret!**_

_**Lie through your teeth, Hunter!**_

Once again, Hunter awoke to the lights of a hospital room.

"_One day, you freaking hospital lights. One day, I shall have my revenge!"_ He thought, swearing his vengeance on all hospital lights. And once again, he realized the words hospital and lights. _"Oh, right. I got a hit from that **Screech Beta**, and I was bleeding. Hey wait. What happened to Aura and Chrona?"_ He wondered as he felt the bandages around his abdomen.

He heard the door to his room open, and he cracked open one eye. He saw Chrona walk in.

"Hey." He heard Crona say weakly.

"Hey." He replied just as weakly.

Hunter sighed, and put up a hand before Crona could say anything. "Listen. It's best I tell my story first, before anything else. I guess you have a certain right to know, I guess." He said, propping his pillow up and closing his eyes.

He regaled Crona with his tale, leaving out the bits of his mission and such other things that would put him in a worse situation than her knowing of his blood. He replaced the bit about his mission with a fake story of how, he begged and pleaded with Maaba to let him come here, as he wanted to be a meister for a long time.

And he assured Crona that he held no anger or malice towards him or anyone else in the city. He's a good liar ain't he?

Crona sighed on that last note. "Good. I thought you would be stark raving bent on revenge, but it seems that I was wrong. Kinda hard to believe I have a sibling though." Crona said in exasperation. "Half sibling. And you are the only person who knows. Please don't tell anyone, they'd execute me before I even had a chance to give my half of the story." Hunter said bowing.

Crona smiled and said, "Sure thing. I won't tell. But don't assume so quickly that I'm the only one who knows." Crona grinned as she slid the hospital door open, and Aura fell onto the floor of the room.

Hunter, frankly, was shocked. He silently cursed why their wasn't a lock on the door. "Aura, Aura, Aura. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You wouldn't happen to have been eavesdropping on my life story, would you?" Hunter asked with a smile with his eyes covered by his bangs.

Aura muttered an unintelligible apology and nodded her head. Hunter sighed, and said, "Aura, stand up please. You as much as Crona deserved to hear that. We are partners after all" He then held out his hand and helped her up as she smiled. But he pulled a little hard, and the duo landed on the bed.

Their faces were millimeters apart, and the duo had a tomato blush on their faces.

Crona humphed with a smirk, and the duo quickly split apart. "Well that certainly was a fun time, but we have to be going. Aura, why don't you take Hunter home, and we meet up for lunch once he's recovered. Kay?" Crona asked before he walked out of the door.

Aura and Hunter nodded, and Crona left.

**Time Skip: Next Morning- Hunter's Room**

Hunter's room in the clock tower wasn't lavish or pompously extravagant, but he considered it kinda fancy. Comfortable gray carpet, white walls, purple vectors on the ceiling (like a whirlpool effect only with vectors), a expensive looking writing desk, a king sized bed, a large flat screen, a bookshelf that took up one wall, a nightstand that had the picture of him and his mom, a large closet, and a large collection of game systems were connected to the TV. He still kept the plush snake and Medusa under his bed in a suitcase.

He had become an avid gamer since he came to Death City. There weren't any game stores in Coven Haven (That's the name of the Witches underground city. I got the idea since a coven is a group of witches, and since it's where all the Witches live, it sounded appropriate.), so he never got the chance to. But he quickly corrected that once he came to the city.

But the still wounded Hunter, was awoken by someone saying, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

The sight he saw when he reluctantly opened his eyes, made the slits in his eyes narrow so much, they almost disappeared!

It was Pandora in a nurse outfit! She even had the hat! (Still have no idea why nurses wear that little hair band or hat thing on their heads with the cross on them.) A small dribble of blood was starting to run down his nose. "Pandora. Please tell me, why in the name of all that is holy, are you trying to kill me with that outfit?" Hunter asked stuffing tissues into his nose.

She giggled and responded, "I'm here to heal you with the worlds greatest medicine. Special love and attention from a beautiful maiden!" Hunter sweat-dropped and wondered, _"Where did I go wrong when I became friends with her?"_

Pandora then climbed over him, he was still in bed after all, and she said as her gray hair cascaded over the two of them, "Just relax and let me do my job. It'll be more worth it than you expect."

But just as Pandora began to lean her head forward, Aura came in with a cup of tea, and said, "Hey Hunter! I thought you could use some of your favorite tea to...help...with your...recovery. WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PANDORA!" Aura yelled dropping the cup on the floor, hearing the cup not break do to it being made of plastic.

Pandora looked up smugly, tucking back her hair, and said, "Why healing of course. Why not have some fun doing it of course. Now please get out."

Hunter tried to say something, but Pandora kept him silent with some tape she produced from her pockets.

"No I will not get out! You get out! This is not the kind of healing he needs!" Aura said as she launched herself at Pandora sending the two sprawled across the floor.

While the two were wrestling, due to them both wearing skirts, he inadvertently, got a full viewing of the girls' panties.

He then rocketed back into the headboard from a black blood nosebleed. And then the girls screeched and ran to help him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX X X X XX X X X X XX XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XX

Tarot: So enjoy the show there, panty boy?

Hunter: No comment.

Tarot: Awww now don't be so shy.

Hunter: No comment.

Tarot: Awww you're no fun. Oh well vote on the poll before it disappears.


	12. Chapter 12:The Truth Will Set You Free!

_**Medusa's Second Kid**_

Greetings, Lords and Ladies.

Another late update, I deeply apologize.

I have been confronted on how the story line shall continue, and I have the plot line lined up.

_**NOTE: I HAVE GOTTEN THE MOST VOTES FOR HAREM AND NEW CHARACTER! SO, IN LIGHT OF THIS, THE HAREM SHALL CONSIST OF NEW GIRLS!  
**_

_**SO I WANT PEOPLE TO EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME WHO THE NEW GIRLS SHOULD BE! AND I WANT THE GIRLS TO HAVE SOME TIE TO A NY MYTHOLOGICAL PERSON, DEITY, CREATURE, OR WEAPON!**_

_**I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR A COUPLE OF GIRLS, BUT I WANT MY FAVORITE PEOPLE, YOU THE READERS, TO HAVE A SAY ON WHO THE GIRLS SHOULD BE!**_

_**NOW BACK TO THE PREVIOUSLY SCHEDULED AWESOMENESS!**_

Now that the official business is out of the way, HAJIME! _**  
**_

"Snake"- Regular speech

"_Snake"- Thought_

"**Cobra"- Yell**

"Cobra"- Title

"**Mamba"- Attack**

_**Chapter ****12**_

_**Hunter Tells The Truth?**_

_**Wait, What About The Plan?**_

Hunter sighed loudly as he walked down the hall that led to the Death Room.

He had no idea WHY he was about to do this, but he knew if he DIDN'T do it, Crona would beat him into next Wednesday.

He then stood in front of the large doors that led into Lord Death's room.

He sighed again remembering how this all happened.

FLASHBACK! THE PREVIOUS DAY AT A SMALL CAFE

Hunter and Crona were enjoying a cup of coffee, exchanging pleasantries about the weather and such.

Hunter was done telling Crona the story about he got KO'd by a nosebleed the other day, and Crona had a laughing fit, to which Hunter grumbled that it wasn't funny in the slightest.

"You know they like you right?" Crona asked lifting his eyes from his coffee. Hunter again sighed, and responded, "Yeah. Do I look dense or something? I recently confronted Aura about it, and she said it was more of a sisterly love, not a romance one. She even told me that, the times when she was teasing me, it was more like sibling teasing. She told me the only reason she even entered into her little competition with Pandora, was so not to ruin Pandora's ego. She was just humoring her."

He had told Crona about Pandora, and he took that in leaps and bounds too.

"Wow. Aura's almost as good as you when it comes to lying." To which the siblings were able to have a laugh.

Crona then put his cup down and looked seriously at Hunter. "Brother. I know you said you wanted your identity to be kept a secret, but you should at least tell Lord Death. I swear he's more understanding than you give him credit for." Crona said.

Hunter was, frankly, shocked. He hadn't expected this all of a sudden.

Hunter thought it over. He was going through his system to decide on his decision. Make a list of pros and cons.

Pros: No longer having to worry about everyone knowing, gain the trust of the strongest people in the DWMA, no longer have to work in secret, and just plain no longer having to look around when ever he was talking.

Cons: Having everyone bring it up, and Stein.

He was shocked! Normally, the cons outweighed the pros. That's why many a time, he decided not to take part in many situations.

Quietly smirking, Hunter said, "Alright Crona. It seems you've beaten me. But know this, if this goes wrong, I WILL come back from the grave and haunt YOU!"

To which Crona laughed and resumed his coffee drinking, content with another victory won.

FLASHBACK END

Hunter, for the 50000000th time in the short few days, sighed.

He, almost against his own will, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

As it turns out, Lord Death was just standing there. "Hey there. How unexpected, you usually never come here for no reason. So what's the problem? Need girl advice? If you do, go talk to Spirit." Death joked, and Hunter had a stiff laugh.

"You seem rather tense. Here have a seat." Lord Death gestured to a table with chairs, that SOMEHOW got there.

5 MINUTES LATER

Lord Death and Hunter were sipping tea almost simultaneously, neither saying a word.

Lord Death sipped, and asked, "So, as much as I love enjoying tea with a friend, what are you here for?"

Hunter stiffened during his sip, and spoke, "Lord Death. I have something I need to get off my chest. But first, could you call everyone here? They have a right to here this too."

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

The table in the Death Room had somehow expanded to fit the group of people, all sipping tea almost simultaneously when one or the other wasn't talking.

"Greetings, friends. Hunter here, says he has something important to tell us. Now what is it that's so urgent that you have to meet with us so out of the blue?" Lord Death asked, then sipped his tea. And during his sip, everyone else sipped in unison as well.

Hunter's, in his chair, felt like the rest of the room got dark, and he had a spotlight pointed down at him.

He began to shake a little, but to everyone's shock, he banged his head into the table! "Hehehe okay, no more shaking. Shaking be gone." He muttered with swirls in his eyes, to which everyone laughed at.

Now actually a little bit calmer, he sighed for the 50000001st time that day. "Okay, can everyone promise not to freak out when I tell you?" He asked, hoping to avoid a shouting session. As everyone nodded, confused as to why they would freak out, Hunter nodded himself.

"Alright. First of all Lord Death. I am ashamed to say I have been lying to everyone this whole time." Hunter said, to which everyone looked shocked. Lord Death simply sipped, and responded, "I knew you were lying. But, I knew you must have had your reasons, so I decided not to delve into your private affairs."

Now Hunter was shocked, but he continued, " Truth is, I am actually related to Stein."

Now Stein had a bigger look of shock on his face. Hunter held up a hand before he could say anything. "Please wait. And Marie, when I say this, please don't be mad at Stein. He wasn't in the right mind in the first place." Hunter said, to which the married couple nodded.

Hunter smiled in thanks. "My parents were, or are, Dr. Franken Stein and Medusa Gorgon."

…...!

Everyone simultaneously spit out their tea. Stein actually stood up and asked, "How is that possible? I don't ever remember having done anything of the like with Medusa!"

Hunter sighed. He had expected Stein's reaction. "You were under the influence of the Madness, you have no recollection of the event, because you were so deep in the Madness at the time, that your mind couldn't register anything that happened during that time. But if it makes you feel any better, Mom did all the work herself, you had no real other role, than well sitting there. It says so in Moms diary." Hunter responded trying to calm down Stein.

Stein, calmed down for the most part, sat down, and waited to hear the story like everyone else in the room.

Hunter told his tale, and everyone in the room, felt the pieces of the puzzle finally click into place. He even told them how he originally came for revenge, but once he got to know them better, he felt that he couldn't anymore.

But something happened when he was about to reveal the witches plans.

"But the main reason I was sent here because, Grandma Mabaa said it was my job to -gasps and grabs throat in pain-!" He started to say, but couldn't.

Maka rushed forward to see what was wrong. "What's wrong are you hurt? Was there something in your tea?" She asked for his well being.

"-Coughs violently- No. -coughs- When Mom handed me over to Grandma Mabaa, -cough- Mabaa placed a seal on my tongue, so that -cough- I would never reveal classified information. My existence was my secret, my own to give, but the mission I was sent here on is classified info." Hunter said, coughing violently several times.

He stuck out his tongue to show them the seal. It was three small bubbles inside of a rectangle, which was inside of a large circle that had slash line going through it. The words SPEAK NO MORE were written right under the seal. And the whole seal was glowing red, almost pulsing. (The bubbles representing words and air, are inside of the human body , the rectangle, and the circle with a slash forbids the words from coming out)

Lord Death said, "Ah yes. I've heard of those. In fact every witch we've ever taken prisoner, had one exactly like that. That's why we could never learn anything from them."

Hunter finally stopped coughing, saying he was better now. "Sorry about that. But we're in luck. I may not be able to speak of the mission, but I can write it down. She was so confident in me, that she never put any of the anti-writing seals on me." Hunter said, pulling out a pen and some paper.

He wrote down his mission, and passed it around. After everyone had read the note, their faces were now dead set serious.

Lord Death stood. " Never before has a situation such as this has ever occurred, for we have always lived in a barricaded society between Humans and Witches, the likes of which should never be crossed. The witches have called for an all out war. A war that we shall become the opposing side to. They do not know that we have knowledge of their plot, and thanks to this, we can prepare measures against them. Everyone here, who is willing to fight yell aye!" Lord Death asked his mask having gotten serious.

Everyone there except Hunter, who hesitantly followed their example, shouted aye, where as he kinda whispered it.

Lord Death said he needed some time to think so he shooed everyone out of the room.

He was confronted by everyone saying he did the right thing, even a thumbs up from Black Star and Soul.

Everyone else piled out, but Stein and Marie remained. "So. You're somehow my son. I guess there is a family resemblance." Stein smiled.

Hunter shocked, thought, "_Wow! He really took all of this in easily!"_

Marie, for some god only knows reason, hugged him! "You poor dear. Having no mother or father all your life. Don't worry we'll make up for all the years we missed." She said.

Hunter, was practically paralyzed! But then a small feeling rose from the depths of his soul.

"_Is this what being hugged by a mom feels like? It's actually kinda nice" _He thought now sporting a small smile.

Around the corner, Soul and Black Star were taking pictures. Maka appeared beside the two asking, " Is this really necessary?"

Soul simply answered with, "Hey he caught a picture of us, so why not get a little black mail in revenge?"

Maka, shocked at his reasoning, picked up a camera!

Hunter actually saw a flash and saw the trio duck behind the corner.

"Do you think he saw us?" Black Star asked.

"Oh I think he saw you." Hunter said with a dark aura behind him as he popped his knuckles and neck.

He then chased them across the academy, yelling for them to hand over the cameras.

**XXXX X XX X XX X X XX XXX XX X XXX XXXX X XX XXXX XXX XX X XX X X **

Review or PM me on your own original girls for the harem! But remember, she has to tie in with a mythological beast, person, deity, or weapon.


	13. Chapter 13: announcement I

Okay people my partner whom I will reveal soon and I have decided for the audience to create the weapon and Meisters for of us there's gonna be 8 total and I'm bring a couple characters in from the show. They only aired one episode with this pairing. They kicked ass. They easily beat the top fighters in the DWMA. My partner suggested the paring to me. Here are the categories, which are separated into male and female. We have weapons meisters, both, and witches.

Male

Weapon name and bio:

Meister name and bio:

Witch name and bio:

Meister/weapon name and bio:

Now we'll be using 4 males and four females for the meisters and weapons oh and the meister/weapons. The m/w means that they can be both a weapon and a meister

Email my partner chevalier of death as private message or send him an email at sean_


	14. Chapter 14: announcement II

Announcement 2:

We have a weapon now we need 7 more characters

Weapon: Alice. She was born in england and she is a black katana  
(silver handle. Black Blade. Silver outlines.) She has black hair that goes  
down to the middle of her back and orange eyes with black and silver specks in  
them.


	15. Announcement 3

Thank you readers for sending us 3 good characters.

Alice will be one of the four weapon characters. Lilith and Asmodeus will be used as main characters, but will not count as two of the 8 characters. They will play a large role, and will be as much main characters as the rest of them.

So listen up, we still need 4 meisters and 3 more weapons. Feel free to send us any good characters, the more original the better. Or if you don't have much of an imagination look through a old story, or read some mythology, or something. However if they don't follow along with the Soul Eater universe, they will be scrapped, and we will use another one.

So when you get the time, send us a character. Give us a good idea on their appearance, bio, name, and if you could, what you want them to mean to the story. Like how you want them to MEAN to the story. Like how you want them to interact with the main characters.

If you can give us a character or two with a solid enough foundation, then congratu-freaking-lations, cause your character has been accepted.

We thank you for your help, patronage, and charity. We humbly thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to read this, and to come up with a character.

So PM or review me a character.

Sincerely,

Tarot Arcana


	16. Chapter 16: Announcement IV

Hello dear, dear readers.

We thank the ones that that sent us the current characters we have selected.

Current list of Technicians and Weapons:

Kiku and Alice (Credit to Goddess of Darkness)

Noah and Kari (Credit to skrewited)

Megan and Aria (Credit to Lucifer Cross)

Extras (still count as main characters):

Red and Kitty (Credit WikiSorcerer)

Lilith and Asmodeus (Credit to WikiSorcerer)

Espoir ( My friend chevalierofdeath created this one.)

We still need one meister and weapon team. Oh and if anyone has any pairing ideas for Hunter, I'm all years. I still plan on working romance in the story for him, I just don't have the basis for it yet. So just a girl character you can think would fit the part, message me about it.

This might be a little bit of a spoiler, but, the story for the next while, once the story picks up again, shall be taking place in Greece. So most of these characters will be showing up there. Just a little tip from me to you all.

Oh, and if any characters that we like very much that are suggested but past the limit, might be used as extras or one time appearance characters like Hiro.

Thank you for your patronage.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow. However, the parting of your head from your shoulders, is such sweet delight."_

_-Quote by: Myself_


	17. Chapter 17: Is That Thing Street Legal!

Medusa's Second Kid

After much finagling, this story is back!

Now, I'm not a miracle worker, so don't expect an update every day, so please be patient if it takes a couple days.

Still need a girl for Hunter to fall with. Just a note saying, if you got the idea, and it's good, she'll be in the story.

Oh and we have all the characters needed. But will still be taking extras if we like them.

Since my friend is still pending on a name for the two weapons for the meister he made, the list will be posted next chapter.

Well, lets get started again.

Chapter 13:

**A Terrifying Chase Through Death City?**

_**Is That Thing Even Street Legal?**_

It had been a peaceful day in Death City.

Hunter and Aura were advancing very nicely in their training, and things had been pretty good overall. However, a new difficulty was steadily approaching, unknown to the duo and the rest of Death City.

**Night Time: Grocery Store**

Hunter was cursing his luck silently, as he walked out of the grocery store with a plastic bag in hand.

He had been selected on Pandora's so called Wheel of Chores. So he had to grab the dinner ingredients, while Aura and Pandora were in HIS nice warm house.

He sighed and said, " I really, really hate my luck some days. Curse you Karma, you have just made my list!" He yelled at the sky. He then took out a pen and a pad of paper.

It read, " My Hate List,

1: Pudding Thieves

2:Loiterers

3: People who pay with Pennies

4: People who dislike Sherlock Holmes

5: Karma"

However, while he was distracted by updating his hate list, he did not notice the sound of a engine slowly coming to life.

He, although, did notice when he saw headlights shine at him from down the street. When he turned he saw, what could only be described as, the most horrifying motorcycle in the world.

It was a large motorcycle, which appeared to be of high quality from what he saw. However, what REALLY drew his attention was that it lacked wheels. It had large, sharp saw blades that cut through the concrete but was not hindered from cutting into the road. And it was heading straight for him!

He jumped out of the way as it swerved into a parked position where he was just standing a moment before. The woman in charge of said motorcycle was an average sized adult woman, wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, a cowboy hat, healthy tanned skin, blonde hair-that he suspected was dyed on, blue eyes, and had a menacing roll of barbed wire strapped to her hip.

She got off the horrendous motorcycle and approached him. "Hey there kiddy. Don't you think it's a little (giggle) 'dangerous' for you to be out here all alone?" She asked with the scariest grin he'd ever seen on a woman before.

"I think I can handle myself lady, and who the heck do you think you are trying to run me over with that murder machine?" Hunter asked clearly a little peeved at this odd, menacing woman.

She grinned even wider, "My name, brat, is Kitty "Lunatic" Kroovy, the craziest lady you'll ever see in your freaking life. Now-" She grabbed the roll of barbed wire at her hip, "You wouldn't happen to be Hunter Gorgon would you?"

Hunter took a step back. How had she known his family name? He fixed a glare at her and said, " How is it you know my name? You're obviously not a witch, and you obviously aren't a member of the DWMA, so how the hell do you know me?"

She laughed like a crazy person, and responded, "Oh I'm not a witch, nor am I a member of your silly little school anymore. I work for some people that are friends of your family, and they wanted me and Red to (giggle) 'Pick you up'. However if you resist, they didn't say we couldn't ruff you up a bit. Like I'm pretty sure they'd be fine if you were missing a limb or two."

Hunter began to back up, but then a thought occurred to him. " You said me and Red. Who the heck is Red, is somebody else gonna try to run me over?" He asked looking around.

Kitty began to smirk, and said, " Oh right, I didn't introduce my husband. I present Red "Grindhouse" Kroovy. AKA the Murdercycle, and my weapon."

And then the motorcycle glowed red, and then it turned into a person. He was a tall, muscular man, wearing a trench coat, black boots, insanely long oily hair, a beard and a mustache, piercing yellow eyes, bone white skin with a bluish green tint, and had a red X scarred in between his eyes.

The man Red didn't say anything, but the gaze he leveled at Hunter froze him in his tracks.

Kitty then began to uncoil her barbed wire whip, and asked, "So, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Hunter, feeling like a deer caught in headlights, decided to listen to his survival instinct and began to run in the opposite direction.

Kitty laughed again, "Oh I love it when they play hard to get. Red, lets get going! We got a kid to catch." Red then turned back into his weapon form, and Kitty climbed on board, and roared after Hunter.

When he saw her riding up to catch him, Hunter decided to pick up his speed. "**Vector Plate!"** The regular arrow shaped plate appeared under him and he shot off forwards.

"Oh no! He's going to get away!" Kitty said in fake horror. "If only there was someway I could catch him, oh wait there is. By kicking up the horse power!" She began to feed her soul wavelength into Red, and he began to increase in speed by a insane margin.

Hunter, still flying through the air, saw that it was a dead end up ahead. "**VECTOR RAMP!"** A black arrow shaped line began running along the road, until it rose going over the top of the wall that was blocking the way.

He sped along the line, and shot clear into the air, rising over the buildings nearby.

Although there was one fatal flaw to Vector Ramp, and Red and Kitty just exploited it. They began driving along the line as well increasing their already high speed, and too shot over the wall.

Hunter managed to turn around in the air and, to his horror, saw the Murdercycle and it's insane driver, flying right towards him. Thinking quickly reacting he used **Vector Marble**, to guard him from being chopped to pieces. The saw blades began to grind against the marble, in an attempt to get what was inside.

The force from the ram launched Hunter, still in the marble, into the streets.

The marble began to roll downwards, since Death City was hill-like in shape. He rolled all the way to the entrance of Death City, and that's where the marble finally wore off and a unconscious Hunter landed on the cool pavement.

The last thing he remembered as he passed out was the sound of maniacal laughter, a roaring engine, and the blinding light of the Murdercycle's headlights.

**X**

So what'cha think? Not bad for a late update's work, if I do say so myself.

Review if you liked it or not.


End file.
